Emil Sosa
Emil Sosa is a pedophilic drug lord who can siphon people’s life force that kidnaps children for Carrera, an abusive child pornographer, until he betrays him and blackmails him for money and children whose life force he steals to ensure his silence about his pornography ring. =Shadowman= Something mysterious happened to Jack Boniface after dark. Was it a super adrenaline rush?, A terminal sickness?, Or one hell of a mean streak? A well-intentioned and vulnerable human being, in the absence of daylight, Jack Boniface became something very scary. The Beasts And The Children On the afternoon of April 3rd 1992 in the Sosa Plantation, Emil Sosa read on the newspaper how the dark-vested hero Shadowman captured Samedi, the knife-wielding serial killer when a courier from Carrera, an abusive child pornographer, arrived with his blackmail payment of $10,000 USD and a little girl that ensured his silence about Carrera’s pornography ring. While Emil examined the briefcase with his money and derisively said that the pornography business was doing well, the courier sarcastically replied that the blackmail business was obviously in good shape while he discretely reached for a gun in his jacket. Aware of the courier’s intent, Emil hit him with the briefcase and sent him careening across the room. Enraged, Emil told the courier that Carrera should know that his games were no match for him, then he kicked him to keep him from his gun and picked him up from the lapels of his jacket. As Emil punched the courier, he said that he did not like Carrera’s games and siphoned the life force from him. With a smile, Emil extended his hand at the little girl, who hid under a table, and told her that he had used up all his energy on her escort and she was perfectly safe. With a reassuring voice, Emil told the girl that it would take a day or so for him to build up enough energy for her and that he wanted his time with her to be very special, then he took her to a child’s bedroom where he kept his victims. When they went inside the bedroom, Emil saw his two maids cleaning up the remains of his previous victim and told them to clean the mess in his office when they finished, then he took the girl elsewhere while they waited for her room to be ready. That evening, Emil watched a news report about Shadowman’s exploits on the news and he decided that, while he was just another vigilante, he might be a fun challenge that would certainly be more entertaining than Carrera’s games and set out to find out what sort of creature Shadowman was and teach how it felt to fry. The next night Emil committed a series of murders to draw Shadowman out, and after Shadowman arrived on the scene of his first homicide, he followed him to a second crime scene and leapt at him from atop a rooftop. During their scuffle, Shadowman kicked Emil off the roof, but then they both fell toward the street, and while Emil grabbed on to a fire escape, Shadowman hit the payment and lost consciousness. As he leapt off the scaffold, Emil sarcastically told Shadowman that he needed him alive to hear him scream. The following evening, Emil went down to the basement of his plantation and, mockingly, told Shadowman that he had a surprise for him and they were going to have fun, but when he opened the cellar where he kept Shadowman captive, he discovered he had escaped. Within minutes, while Shadowman ventured back into the house, Emil found the little girl standing beside a tree and threatened to kill her unless Shadowman came out of the house. When Shadowman said that if he wanted him he had to go get him, Emil went after him. As Emil entered a darken den, he ordered Shadowman to show himself, but then Shadowman sent him careening across the room with a punch. When he saw Shadowman standing before a window, Emil ran toward him to fry him, but he moved and he fell out the window. Though Emil survived his fall, he ended up in the hospital all twisted up inside and unable to use his powers against anyone. Category: Shadowman Category: Characters